The present invention relates generally to the field of home decorating and home fragrance and in particular to a new and useful composition for imparting a pleasant smell and appearance to linen, including sheets and pillowcases.
It is sometimes desirable to fragrance linens or clothes to provide a pleasant scent.
Glitter and other reflective material can be used to impart a fantastic look to surfaces on which it is sprinkled or scattered. In combination with lighting and fragrance, a romantic atmosphere can be created.
Glitter pieces can come in different shapes and sizes. One such shape is a regular hexagon. Typically the pieces of glitter are small, flat and reflective on at least one side. Dispersing glitter evenly and easily is difficult due to the fact that it is a solid and pieces often clump together. Due to its physical properties and composition, glitter does not form liquid solutions. When placed undissolved in a liquid, glitter will typically fall to the bottom of the container. Glitter can be suspended in a gel, but gels are usually not sprayable with an atomizer. Creating an even dispersion of glitter in a sprayable liquid is difficult to achieve.
Dispensing containers for liquid compositions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,718 teaches a plastic spray bottle with a clear bottom portion. The liquid contents of the bottle can be seen in the clear bottom portion.
A perfume atomizer with a manually activated atomizing pump and opaque bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,872. Perfume is dispensed from the bottle when the pump head is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,495 is for a container with an atomizer which uses pressure provided by a chloro-fluorocarbon (CFC), such as FREON, to forcibly expel the contents of the container.
Air freshener and clothes freshening compositions are known in the art as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 55,008 teaches a clothes sprinkler for dispensing water on clothes while they are being ironed. The container can be shaken to release water, but will not leak when laid down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,331 discloses a scent sprayer having a pad in the pump cylinder for preventing the liquid being sprayed from dripping out the sprayer opening.
A composition containing reflective particles for use in personal grooming is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,935. The composition is a fast-breaking foam containing glitter for use in a person's hair. The composition is dispensed under pressure from an aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,648 discloses an air freshening apparatus and method which, in addition to affecting the aroma of household areas and materials, such as bedding, also has an advantageous psychological affect. A recently emerging field known as "Aromatherapy", explores the beneficial psychological, and resulting physical advantages which may be achieved by exposing an individual to pleasant aromas and mixtures of aromas. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,648 comprises a container, a liquid containing a scent in the container, spray means connected to the container for spraying the liquid from the container and at least one hard bead in the container, the bead being non-soluble in the liquid and being dimensioned so that the bead bounces against interior walls of the container when the container is shaken by the user, to generate sounds and vibrations which are sensed by the user, and which, with the aroma also sensed by the user, entertains the user.
None of the compositions known in the art are clear or colored transparent fragranced liquids with a reflective material that can be sprayed from a pump activated atomizer.